FIECRE
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Another CARYL one shoot, this too is SMUT. If Smut isn't your cup of tea please don't read! I like to think of this as cooking with Daryl Dixon!


**Ok, this little piece of happiness came to me today while I was chatting with some of my lovely ladies on twitter. I hope you enjoy it! Again, I own nothing but my dirty little mind! **

**This one takes place in the prison. Let's say that Tyrese is there and he is really laying on the charm trying to get to Carol. But as you know our girl has eyes only for one wonderful crossbow toting redneck. Hope you enjoy…**

Fierce

Carol couldn't believe what was happening. One moment she was walking down the dark hallway of the prison and the next she was being pulled into Tyrese's large strong arms. She let out a small squeal as he pushed her up against the wall; his white teeth were a shocking contrast to his dark ebony skin. He smiled down at her, his large hand brushing against her cheek, "I've been waiting to get you alone. Never seem to go anywhere without the redneck following you."

Carol pushed away from him, "Well Daryl and I are partners."

Tyrese scowled at her, "What the hell does that mean?"

Carol shook her head, "We watch out for each other, after all we don't have much left in this world."

Tyrese moved closer to her again, "Why settle for that when you have someone right in front of you that is more than willing to make you his whole world?"

Carol ducked down moving away from him, but keeping her eyes on him, "Tyrese you are my friend and I'm so sorry, but I don't think about you like that."

Tyrese grabbed her arms, his face was twisted up in something she couldn't understand, "You would give up a sure thing for a few grunts and moans from that stupid ass cracker?"

Carol heard something behind her, before she knew what happened Daryl's fist connected with Tyrese's jaw, sending the big man back toward the wall. Daryl pushed Carol behind him, his fists still up, ready to fight if he had to. "I believe the woman said she wasn't interested! Now you don't strike me as a fucking rapist mother fucker so keep fucking walking!"

Tyrese glanced at Carol, he couldn't believe how scared she looked, in his need to be with her he had frightened her, "I'm sorry Carol." He turned his eyes back to Daryl, "I get the picture." With that Tyrese stalked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Daryl turned on Carol, his face twisted up in anger, "What the fuck ya thinkin' walkin' around this god damn place alone?" Carol couldn't believe that she was now being scolded for just trying to make her way to the kitchen to make dinner, she put her hands on her hips, "I'm sorry Daryl. I figured it was at least safe to go make dinner." He grabbed her arm leading her down toward the kitchen; he glanced over at her from time to time, "Yeah you don't think. Someday I ain't gonna be there to save your crazy ass."

He pulled her into the kitchen and ended up sitting on the counter cleaning his bow as she cooked. He didn't move even when the others began moving in to get their food. He finally took a plate when Carol made him up one, by then her temper was getting the best of her; she half threw the plate at him and went to sit with the others.

She was sitting by Andrea when Daryl came in and sat beside her, his glare was fixed on Tyrese who sat across from her. Daryl was going to be damned if that mountain of a man was gonna move in on his Carol. Where the fuck did that come from? He shook his head trying to get the picture of the big man's hands on her, it made his blood boil. He shoved the food into his mouth barely tasting it as he glared the big man down.

After dinner the group began moving toward their cells. Carol enjoyed the peace and quiet of the kitchen when everyone was in bed. She hummed as she finished up the dishes. She felt herself tense at the sound of Daryl's boots coming thru the door. She turned to him, she had all she could take for one day of his shit, she turned crossing her arms in front of her, "What the hell is your problem Daryl?"

Daryl froze, he was just coming to check on her and here she was giving him some shit. He felt his fists clench at his side, "What the fuck is your problem?" She snarled at him throwing the dish towel at him, "What the hell do you think? You treat me like shit! You don't want me yet you don't want anyone else to have me. You follow me around like some god damn dog and you treat me like a dog! What do you want Daryl?"

Daryl couldn't believe what she was saying, before he could even answer she advanced on him, her lips crushing against his, he stumbled backward as she made her assault on his lips. He didn't have time to process what the hell was going on. Her fingers were raking thru his hair as her tongue darted in and out of his mouth. He felt himself grow hard as she softly moaned into his mouth. He pushed her back hard, her hip hitting the countertop. They stood there both panting and staring at each other, neither of them sure what to do next.

Carol could feel her resolve breaking, she had made the first move and he was turning her away. She stared at him for what seemed like ever, when she felt the tears burning her eyes, she turned and made her way toward the door. She had made a fool out of herself yet again with Daryl Dixon, maybe Tyrese was right all she would get from Daryl was a series of grunts and moans.

Daryl watched as her face softened, he knew she was going to cry. She bolted toward the door and he grabbed her by the waist dragging her back into the kitchen. He bent her over the steel table in the center of the room, his lips softly brushing the back of her neck, his mouth hot on her ear, "Where ya goin? " He grabbed her hand and moved her hand so it was on the erection that was trying to break free of his pants; he leaned back down hissing as her hand cupped his manhood. "Ya can't get me worked up and take the fuck off. Now relax."

Carol was out of her mind as he drug her back into the kitchen toward the table. The steel was cold on her chest and cheek as he bent her down into it. She had never heard him speak so softly or so sensual. She felt her essence grow wet as he slipped her hand onto his now throbbing cock. The only thought that ran thru her head was that this was going to happen.

Daryl ran his hand across her ass; his other hand was holding her flat onto the table. He was enjoying inspecting his kill. He knew that once they did this there was no turning back, but he had woke up more than once hard from his dreams of him and Carol, and now she was all his. He grabbed her hips and thrusted himself up against her, she arched her back and moaned out his name. He smirked as he ran his hand up the back of her shirt helping her pull it over her head. He ran his tongue along the bare skin, his hands reaching around the front of her grasping at the two perfect mounds of flesh. She moaned as he pulled her into a standing position, his fingers rolling the already hard nipples gently. Carol leaned back into him where their mouths found each other again. His mouth was powerful against hers, softly nibbling at her sweet lips. She turned and they were chest to chest, he grunted as she moved her hand under his shirt, he lifted his arms letting her pull it from his body.

He grabbed her by the waist and sat her on top of the table. Once she was eye level with his chest she began kissing his chest, her hands tracing the scars that littered his body. He hissed as she took his nipple into her mouth gently suckling it making it hard. He grabbed her head and pulled her to his lips again, his tongue darting in and out of hers. Every time his hand found her bare skin she moaned, pulling herself closer to his body. She needed to have him inside her, he was like a drug, and she needed a taste of him.

She smiled at him as she undid the button on her pants; before she could act he pushed her down on the table and unzipped her pants pulling them from her body. She felt her ass hit the cold table and she gasped, he stopped for a minute looking up at her with a questioning look. She simply smiled at him; he moved his hand down her smooth leg which was now bare, as his lips brushed her inner thigh she groaned. He made his way slowly down to her core, when his finger gently touched the throbbing bud waiting for him he moaned, "You're so fuckin' wet." She couldn't speak, she just nodded her head as his finger started slowly moving across her clit, she moaned moving her hips up to reach his hand. Her hand went to his free hand that was resting on her stomach, their fingers entwining as she felt herself building up.

He could feel that she was getting close, so he took his tongue and buried it deep into her, she squealed almost coming off the table as he worked his tongue in and out of her wet cavern. He raised his lips and began sucking her clit; he now had two fingers moving in and out of her. He felt her clamp down around her and he smiled to himself. He stood now looking at her; she was glowing laying there naked on the table. Her eyes were lust drunk, but she kept her eyes on his as he took his fingers that had just been inside her and put them into his mouth. He smiled at her as he moved to toe off his boots and then unbutton his pants. She sat up on her elbows as he moved his pants off his hips and stepped out of them.

He grabbed his cock pulling onto it as he stared at her; she smiled and sat up sliding off the table she went to her knees. His cock was now in her hands, she moved her hand up and down as she looked up at him she could see his head roll back. She smiled to herself as she ran her tongue across the tip, licking off the pre-cum that was dripping from him already. He hissed grabbing a hold of her head as she took him deep into her mouth. He had never felt such a thing in all his life, he felt his pleasure building up as she continued to move her heavenly mouth along his member.

He shuddered as he stopped her taking her hand and bringing her to a standing position and kissing her sweet mouth. He led her backward getting her on the table, he could wait no longer. He ran his hand down her stomach as he pulled her to the edge of the table and lined her up. He slowly slid his cock into her, feeling her shiver under the pleasure. He groaned she was so tight he was afraid he would cum right then. He took in several deep breaths, as they both adjusted to the feel of each other.

Once he felt her relax he began moving slowly at first, thrusting into her, loving the feel of her underneath him. She glared up at him, her mouth so sweet looking, as she bit her lip in between moans. He began moving faster, pushing deeper into her. They were both sweating and their hands were roaming all over each other as they both came. She came first screaming out his name, it was enough to send him over the edge too. He collapsed on top of her, they were both panting when the kitchen door swung open.

TDog stood there with his mouth wide open; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Carol crossed her arms covering herself, but there was no covering Daryl's white ass staring at him. He quickly shut the door and chuckled to himself at what he just saw, the two least likely people to find love were going at it like fucking rabbits. He couldn't help himself, he rapped on the door, "Daryl it's your watch and Carol please tell me you're gonna wash that table." He walked off laughing his ass off, have to take the funny where you can get it.

Daryl pulled out of Carol, his cheeks were bright red. He couldn't fucking believe they got caught in the act by TDog. It would spread like wildfire in the group and Daryl knew it. He sighed glancing over at Carol; he could tell she was worried about how he was going to handle this. But one look at her glowing face and messy hair and he knew how to handle it.

He finished putting on his clothes and he moved over to her helping her button up her shirt. Her blue eyes staring up at his. He gave her a Dixon half smirk, "Why don't I help ya wash the table and then you can come up and do watch with me?" Carol looked shocked, "You don't have to and I know you like the quiet of watch."

He smiled slowly lowering his lips to hers, "A man can't want his woman around him?" She smiled, she felt happy tears welling up in her eyes, "Yeah a man can." His lips crushed hers silencing anymore discussion, he was her man and she was for sure his woman, and that was fierce.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! You're welcome! Hugs, Kaye **


End file.
